


Hurt

by uglowian



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglowian/pseuds/uglowian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they knew each other before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> written for ririnec, who requested a snippet of Bridget/Archie.

He weeps easily, she learns.  
  
His belt. Her fingernails. His blood. Her thrill.  
  
It doesn't take much.  
  
In a hotel in Berlin, she sinks her teeth into his pectoral muscle, so hard he arches off the floor. A broken whimper, and a rush of tears.  
  
In Paris, she puts his shoes on and steps, heel-first, onto his outstretched fingers. He gasps out a thin sound that lights her up inside.  
  
Once,she asks him:  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
He nods--an unsatisfactory answer.  
  
She takes him completely in her hand, and twists. "I asked you, lieber, does it hurt?"  
  
He answers in a staggering rush; a broken concatenation, German, English choked out on desperate sobs here in the dark. "Yes--ja--ja--bitte--"  
  
Every time, it leaves her breathless.  
  
She leans down to kiss him, and to taste his skin, his sweat, his tears. 


End file.
